


Just a Test, or so You Thought

by Runaway_Brides



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaway_Brides/pseuds/Runaway_Brides
Summary: You have been selected as a beta-tester for a new video game! Remember to make your choices carefully, for posterity's sake. Your gameplay may be monitored by SalCorp Games for future use. Thank you for playing!





	1. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress. Not all links are functional yet.

You see the logo of SalCorp: an octopus entangled in an anchor. The logo fades and you find yourself on a beach, facing the water. The sunset is beautiful. Further down the beach to your left, you see a lighthouse. Further down the beach to your right, you see a pier. Where do you want to go?

[Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092547/chapters/52726393#workskin)  
Right


	2. Left, to the Lighthouse

You soon reach the lighthouse. It looks fairly old, and it seems entirely abandoned. There is no door on the hinges. Like any other lighthouse, you see a set of stairs spiraling upward. Unlike any other lighthouse you've seen, there is also a set of stairs winding downwards. Where do you go?

Text before the invisible text: I'm standing on your bridge, Goatman!


End file.
